Actions and Consequences
by xcouturechicx
Summary: Carter and Abby's marriage is going great when a drunken Carter sleeps with Susan and somethimg unexpected happens...will it cause a carby breakup?Very unique! Please R&R give me some suggestion on what should happen next!
1. Proluge and more

*SUMMARY*: Abby and carter's lives are close to perfect when Carter does something that changes both of their lives and jeopardizes their beloved relationship.  
  
*DISCLAIMER*: I don't own Carter, Abby, or any of the other ER workers. I do, however, own their children. :^)  
  
*AUTOR'S NOTES*: This is my FIRST EVER Carby fan fiction or any fan fiction for that matter. I hope that you like it, and PLEASE read and review! I would greatly appreciate it!  
  
*~* PROLOGUE *~*  
  
  
  
Abby Lockhart Carter was one of the happiest people in Chicago. She had two great kids, a marriage of 9 years, and a good job. She it couldn't get any better. But 14 years ago, she thought it couldn't get any worse. Her and Carter were on the verge of a break up, she never showed up for work, and (worst of all) she thought she was pregnant! One year later, she had a beautiful baby girl, and John was back for good! They decided not to get married, but to wait until the time was right. They took care of Emma, and five years later, Abby was pregnant again with their second daughter, Kelsey. They figured that Kelsey was a sign that they needed to get married, so two months later, they tied the knot. Now, let's fast-forward 9 years. Carter is away seeing his mother, and Abby has to take care of things while he's gone. But before he gets home Abby learns some exciting news.  
  
  
  
*~* MODERN DAY *~*  
  
  
  
"Kelsey, Emma!" Abby yelled upstairs while throwing on her scrub jacket and stuffing a bagel in her mouth, "You guys are going to miss the bus if you don't hurry!" She went through the same thing every morning. Emma interrupted her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"MOM! Kelsey's been going through my things again!"   
  
  
  
Abby walked to the stairs and put her hand on the end of the banister, "Kelsey Millicent Carter!" she loved saying Kelsey's full name because she knew how much she hated it, "Get down here and explain yourself!" Within five seconds she heard Kelsey's feet on the stairs.  
  
"Mom..." she said sadly, "I didn't mean to..." Kelsey said with a pout on her face.  
  
"Save it. We HAVE to leave or your not going to make it to school." Abby was beginning to lose her temper, "Emma, get your ass down here right now!"  
  
"Ok, god, calm down!" Emma said while slumping down the stairs.  
  
"Let's just leave!" Abby said exhausted before she even walked out the door.  
  
Ok, I know it's not very exciting yet, but chapter two is on the way!!!!!! Email me at pinky_09nw@hotmail.com for specific reviews!!! 


	2. One night

*Author's notes*: Well, in this chapter, there's not much speaking, but mainly Abby's POV.   
  
*~* Later same day *~*  
  
After a 12-hour shift, Abby walked into the house where she sat down on the living room couch and kicked up her feet.  
  
  
  
Just then, both the girls came running down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Mom!" they both screamed while running down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Mom, oh my God! Guess what? Katie asked out Billy, and he was like, 'no way!' and she was all like, 'Please?' It was so cool!" Emma burst out at once.  
  
  
  
"Uh...that's nice dear..." Abby said slightly confused.  
  
  
  
Then Kelsey told Abby about her day too, and then they all had a late supper.   
  
  
  
After all the chaos was over with, Abby called John on his cell phone, but no one picked up. Abby was a little surprised by this because he said if she needed anything that she could call him to talk. She was also a little sad because she looked forward to hearing his voice for the first time in two weeks. She figured she could try back later and got ready for bed.  
  
  
  
Abby's favorite part of the day was the end because she had time to reflect and be thankful for all that she has. Tonight her thoughts all reflected the same thing...Carter. She missed him so much and could not wait another two weeks before she saw him again. Carter was in France because his father had fallen desperately ill. Abby felt selfish for wanting him home, but she couldn't help her feelings. Before she knew it, she was bawling her head off. Oh, God, she missed John so much.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next two weeks went like clock work and before Abby knew it the day had arrived for Carter's return, and she was so anxious she could hardly concentrate at work. She knew how excited Susan was too, so she invited Susan over to have drinks with her and Carter after he arrived. Time was flying by, and Susan seemed to be at the door in no time.  
  
  
  
"Hi," Susan said quietly, "Are your girls asleep?"  
  
"Well, I sent them to sleep, but I think the excitement is keeping them up."  
  
"OK, well," she sad awkwardly, "Uh, so, I guess your really excited about John being home for the first time in about a month."  
  
"Yup, I can't wait to give him a big hug." Abby said while laughing, "Um, do want a drink or something?"  
  
"Sure," Susan replied, "I'll have what you're having."  
  
"Well," Abby said slightly confused, "I don't drink."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I knew that...uh, well, in that case I guess I'll take a Hamm's."  
  
"Ok, I got that that." Abby said even more confused.  
  
Abby and Susan talked some more for about twenty minutes before Carter burst through the door.  
  
"John!" Abby said while giving John a hug and a kiss, "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Oh...I missed you too!" he said before giving Abby a huge kiss, "Je t'aime, vous êtes si beau et moi ne peut pas attendre pour embrasser vos lèvres douces"  
  
"Aw..." Susan broke in, "You guys are so cute..."  
  
"Hey!" Carter said giving her a hug, "I missed you too I guess..."  
  
The three sat around and chatted for hours about Carter's trip, their jobs, and their love lives. At about 10:30 PM, they all decided they were hungry, so Abby agreed to go to McDonalds to get them some dinner (considering she was the only sober one of the three).  
  
"So..." John said drunkenly, " Have you nailed Stan yet?"   
  
"Shut up! He's the only boyfriend I've had in 5 years."  
  
"Man...you've had a rough love life..."  
  
"You were my only good one," Susan sad getting closer to John's face, "I loved you..."  
  
Without thinking, Susan kissed Carter and then he kissed her back. They were so drunk they didn't know what the hell they were doing and Carter started to unbutton Carter's shirt and kiss her neck. She was so buzzed that she didn't care what she was doing to Abby. Before they both knew it, they were on the floor 'doin' the nasty'. They got into a rhythm, and 10 minutes later, they were both tired and put their clothes on. 


	3. Remembering Last Night

*NOTES*: I know the ending of the last chapter was worded oddly, but I am on painkillers for my arm so bare with me! I'm not sure if I wanna make this story a Carby or Carsan, so PLEASE help me out by giving me some suggestions (no flameage please!!!). Thank you for reading!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
When I woke up, Abby was nowhere around and as soon as I saw Susan I realized what had happened last night. I shook Susan to wake her.  
  
"Hey," I said, "Are you awake?"  
  
"Um, huh," she said sleepily, "Where am I?"  
  
"It's me, Carter," I said slowly, "Remember..."  
  
"Oh, my God," Susan said, suddenly awake, "I remember now! We were talking about Stan, and then, uh, NO! We didn't!"  
  
"Yes, we did!"  
  
"Ohhh, I think I'm gonna be sick..."she said while running into the bathroom.  
  
Just then Abby walked through the door looking totally exhausted.  
  
"Hey," I said as casually as I could, "Where you been?"  
  
"Oh, God, guess what happened?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ok, first off, McDonalds was closed last night so I had to drive 15 miles to the nearest one. Then, my car won't start, so I take it o the Wal-Mart car place, and they say it will take them two hours to fix it. So I figured, screw it! I'll just go to the Holiday Inn," Abby said all this in about fifteen seconds, "So...where you and Susan ok last night without me?"  
  
"Um," I said remembering last night, "We managed."  
  
"Well, where is she, anyway?"  
  
"Actually, she's throwing up."  
  
  
  
"Oh, groovy."  
  
"Ew," Susan said sickly, "I feel like shit."  
  
"Awww..." Abby said sympathetically, "You want some Tylenol?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
I couldn't even bring myself to look at Susan. How could I be such and idiot? I love Abby so much. I am such an asshole. What is Abby going to say when she finds out? There is no way I cannot tell her, I haven't kept anything from her in almost 15 years. I have ruined my marriage and my relationship with my children. What will Kelsey and Emma say when they find out what a cheating son of a bitch father they have?  
  
"Carter," Susan said, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere and talk about this?"  
  
"Susan, I think you should leave," I say without thinking.  
  
I will never forget the look that Susan gave me that day. It was Anger, sadness, and confusion all wrapped up in one. How could I blame her when I didn't do anything to stop it? I expected her to argue, but she just walked out, never saying another word.  
  
"Hey where'd Susan go?"   
  
"Abby," I start to tell her of my affair.  
  
"Dad!" Kelsey said interrupting," You're home!"  
  
"Hi baby," I say with a frustrated look on my face, "I missed you kiddo!"  
  
"Me too daddy." she said while giving me a kiss and a hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I feel so bad for what I said to Susan. I guess I was blaming her for this whole mess when it is my fault too. I guess I should call her while no one is in the house to interrupt.  
  
"Hello?" she answers warmly.  
  
"Hey, it's Carter." I say not sure what to expect.  
  
"Oh," I could hear her tone sadden at the sound of my voice, "I thought you were never going to talk to me again."  
  
"I am sorry Susan- for this morning and last night."  
  
"No, it's my fault. I put the moves on you."  
  
" I know, but I didn't stop it."  
  
After saying this there was a long silence.  
  
"Carter, I don't want to talk over the phone about this," she said sadly, "Are you working tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, meet me at the coffee house on Lexington tomorrow so we can discuss this more, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." 


	4. Deals

*NOTE*: I haven't updated this story in forever and I apologize. A lot of things have happened that I would rather not disclose! (...but I'm committing to this story now so I hope it's all good! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! I love you all like lovers...;)  
  
*~*Susan's POV*~*  
  
I walk down Lexington in the cold air and my face feels so numb. Numbly, I walk into "Wibby Coffee" and take off my coat. My stomach feels so sick. Where the hell is Carter? It's almost three.  
  
"Hey," I here him say, pulling me out of my thoughts  
  
"Carter," I swallow hard, trying not to let him see my emotions get the best of me  
  
"Susan, I just want to say, once again, that I am so sorry."  
  
"Carter, sit down."  
  
I can see the pain in his eyes. What am I doing thinking about myself? Carter has a family! I don't have anything. Well, accept Stan, but whatever thread that was hanging from, I think it's now substantially fair to say that relationship is over. Point is, this whole time I am thinking about myself. What about Abby? What is she going to think? We were so close. Now I know I'll never be able to be the same around her.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I ask bluntly  
  
"I have no idea," he says, "I think all we can so is just forget about it."  
  
Well, that's a reply I was not expecting. As far as I know, Carter has never told Abby a lie in 15 years. I really don't know what to say.  
  
"How can we begin to do that?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt Abby. I can't hurt Abby. Please, I have given this thought all day so can we just agree to never speak of this again?"  
  
"Carter, this is the stupidest idea ever. We NEED to tell Abby! By lying to her you're only hurting her more. I really don't think this a good idea."  
  
"Susan, I will lose my family," he says choking up, "My whole world. I will tell Abby, in good time."  
  
"Fine, Carter, I am not telling her. It's not my place to monopolize your marriage. Well, I guess anymore than I have already."  
  
All he manages is a weak nod. I want to tell Abby. Why won't he? Keeping this in only does further damage.  
  
"So are we done here?" he asks  
  
"Ya, I think so."  
  
"Then we have a deal. This never happened. It was just a stupid mistake."  
  
"Deal," I say, feeling as if I've betrayed Abby 


	5. 8 weeks

NOTE: Hi erbody. I just really wanted to thank everyone who reviews! Your reviews make my story so much better. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while," Luka asks, "whatcha been doin'?"  
  
"Oh, y'know, just, uh, reading and stuff. But you've caught me at a bad time. I'm just going to the doctor." Oh my God. Could I have acted more stupid? I am such a wreck. It's been over two months and I'm still a shaken mess. Ever since me and Carter's "deal", I have been having nightmares about the day that Carter has to tell Abby about this whole mess.  
  
"Cool. Well, I hope everything's ok, and I'll see ya later."  
  
"Yep."  
  
I hope I don't see anyone else. Maybe I should have gone to Mercy. Now I'm stuck in stupid old County. What if something is seriously wrong with me? Rumors would fly around here so fast. There's probably nothing wrong though. It's probably just the flu.  
  
"Lewis, Susan"  
  
"Uh, that's me."  
  
"Ok, well, follow me this way and the doctor will be seeing you in a minute."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Susan, what a surprise!"  
  
"Uh, hi Lindy."  
  
"Well, let's see what's been bothering you, ok? How have you been feeling lately?"  
  
"Um, just about a week ago, I been having an upset stomach and I've been feeling very tired."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No, that's it."  
  
"Ok, well, I'll run some tests real quick and we can figure out what's the matter."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Roth."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well, Susan, we have your test results, and everything appears to be normal. But, there is something you might want to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Susan, you are pregnant. Actually, your about 8 weeks."  
  
"What? But how? I mean I know how, but..."  
  
"Susan, what is it?"  
  
"Oh my God. Carter."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I have to go. I'll be back for a check-up. Maybe."  
  
"Susan, wait! We need to do some more tests! Susan!" 


End file.
